A Princess with Power
by Akra Takashi
Summary: I suppose it's not a FULL fanfiction, but I just sat down a couple nights two years ago and typed. Anyways, long story short, psychic princess mixed in with InuYasha and the group. Expect some static. Enough said. First story. Please read & review!
1. Prologue

A Princess with Power

**Prologue **

"This child is a disgrace!" yelled the elder princess, Naria. She threw the poor little baby across the room, leaving only Alya to catch her. The younger princess dove for the poor abandoned child and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Naria-Katherine, what do you think you are doing?" the smaller princess yelled out. "This is our niece! Our dead brother's daughter!" Naria went over to her sister and yelled in her face,

"Don't associate that thing with our brother! He may have made mistakes, but he was never that foolish!"

"Being with a human was never foolish! They are just as important as us!" Then, Naria growled angrily at her sister and then struck her across the face.

"Never put those humans in the same class as us! If you want to defend that mistake child, then prove to me that she is worth something!"

"I can and I will! Just name your contest, and I'll beat you at every corner!!"

"Fine, then! If that child can master all of her training and kill Naraku, then I'll consider letting her live here."

"Naria, that's not fair! You know that I can't even do that and you know how powerful I am!"

"Well, tough luck. Looks like you can't beat me at every corner, huh? Now get that thing out of my face." Alya held onto the unloved toddler and did one of the craziest things on record.

"Fine, we'll take your challenge. And I'll make sure that I prove you wrong."

Naria turned around with an evil smile on her face and then said,

"Good. I'll give you a year. Until this curse is gone, don't even think about returning."

"Fine then!" After that day, Alya kept her niece with her almost everywhere she went. She feared for the poor child's safety. And then, the day soon approached where she was to leave the psychic village. That day, she was walking with her boyfriend of two years, Shinichi.

"Alya, what are you trying to prove to her? You know that she won't let Mira stay even if she can get rid of Naraku single-handedly and remove the spell on your hand."

"Shinichi, I know that I can't prove anything to my jackass of a sister. But if I can at least get her through the hard training that I had to go through, that'll prove something to everyone else."

"But only you have been through that kind of training. No one else was able to pass it. That'll especially be hard for her, seeing as though she's part human."

"This is exactly why I need to use that on her. She can pass it all; I just know it."

"Well, you know best, I guess. Just hear me out before you go; I want to tell you something." Alya stopped walking as Shinichi walked in front of her and faced her.

"Alya, I love you. I loved you the first day I saw you. And I want to be yours forever."

"What are you trying to say, Shinichi? That I shouldn't go on this trip? That I should give up and let Naria have the last laugh?"

"No. That's actually the farthest thing from my mind. What I want to say is this…" He got down on one knee and pulled out of his pocket a ring that he had been too nervous to give to her for months.

"Princess Alya-Michelle, will you marry me?" Alya felt her eyes flood with tears, for she knew the outcome. She fell to her knees and embraced him.

"Shinichi! I love you too; so much! But I can't marry you." Shinichi looked at Alya, his expression clearly stating confusion.

"Why not? Don't you love me?"

"Shinichi, it's not that simple. Every day I draw closer to my death and now that I have to chase Naraku, the odds of my death grow stronger and stronger. If I was to be killed and we had been married, then the pain would be a lot worse. I don't want to put you through that, Shinichi. It would be best to wait until I can remove the psychic strain; that may take forever."

"Alya, you just don't get it. Even if we weren't married and you were killed, then I'd feel just as bad as I would if we were married; besides that, I don't care if getting that spell off of your left hand will take forever. I'll wait that long if I have to. I've already told you; I love you. Please believe that I do." Then, he kissed her, wiping her tears away. When they parted, Alya responded,

"I do believe that you love me, Shinichi. And I love you too."

"Thank you."

Later that day, Alya went into the master chamber to see her mother. There, her mother gave her this advice:

"Find Inuyasha."

"But, mother, who's Inuyasha?" Alya asked her mother.

"He's a half dog demon. Find him and four others: a monk, a demon slayer, a fox demon, and a human priestess with strange clothing. That is your key to defeating Naraku. And hurry; my death is calling me."

"Yes, mother."

"Now go, child. Hurry onto your journey and come back successful, or you'll never live to see your marriage."

"MOTHER!" Alya yelled. Her mom had been eavesdropping on her and Shinichi again.

"No time for that now! GO!!!" then, Alya grabbed her niece and flew out of the hidden psychic village, off to find Inuyasha. Somehow, she figured that her journey would be a long and unpleasant one.

**End of Prologue **


	2. The First Meet

**Chapter 1: The First Meet**

"I might as well start your training now," Alya said to Shamiria as they left the psychic village. "Let's see if you can at least fly." So, the princess and her niece set off, Shamiria gliding through the air. Soon, after flying for hours, Mira grew sleepy and then drifted off, sending them on a one-way trip to the hard, solid ground.

Around the same area, the Inuyasha group was traveling, looking for Naraku as usual, when they heard a loud, high-pitch scream coming from above them. But before they could think, the girl made a crash landing right on top of Miroku. She sat up and said to the sleeping baby,

"Gee, Mira, try warning me the next time you want to take a nap!" The group looked at her in awe. Who and what was she?

"What's everyone staring at?" said Alya. She hated being the center of attention. Miroku jumped up, carrying Alya up with him. Then he put her down and smiled a huge grin.

"I don't believe we've met," he said flirtingly. Sango looked at him angrily.

'Here he goes again…' she thought. Doing exactly as expected, Miroku moved dangerously close to the psychic princess and his hand slowly moved to her rear end. (Her butt, if you prefer.)

Alya struck red. No man ever had the courage to touch her there before, not even Shinichi. Her embarrassment soon turned into anger and she took one hand and slapped him very, very, very hard. The handprint looked as though it would be there forever! (Now you know why no man ever dared to touch her that way.)

Now too humiliated to see if these were the people that she was looking for, she got up and started to walk away. But she soon fainted, for her quick emotional swings had taken up too much energy for her to stay awake. The group crowded around her. What or who exactly was she?

Inuyasha helped carry the knocked out princess to Kaede. When they got there, Mira woke up, terribly unhappy. She kicked and cried and kicked and cried. Finally, Alya woke.

"Mira what's wrong?" she said, disregarding the others around her. Mira only cried even harder and started kicking. Alya looked to where Mira's eyes were; obviously, that's where her attention was focused on. They were on Inuyasha's dog ears. Alya looked at his funny little ears and thought,

'Wait a minute…dog ears? A dog demon! But this one isn't all demon…_InuYasha_!' She started to talk to Mira, since she had stopped crying.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me, Mira? And Naria calls you useless." Then the baby started to clap. Her slow aunt had finally figured out what her mom had said.

The group still stared at her. How was she talking to a baby that understood her? Was that even possible? Why wasn't any of it making sense? (Then again, almost nothing in that time made sense.)

Alya looked around her. Why was everyone staring at her? Then, she actually thought why. She was very strange. Besides that, no one had a clue who she was.

"Oh, silly me!" she exclaimed, "I forgot to introduce myself! But anyway, my name is Alya and this is my niece, Shamiria, but I call her Mira. We're from the north. Way up north." For a few seconds, no one said anything until Kagome decided to break the silence

"Nice to meet you," she said. Then everyone else was introduced and then Inuyasha blurted out,

"What the heck are you and how did you fall out of the sky? You're definitely not a demon; otherwise you'd be pouring out demonic energy!"

"Well, Inuyasha," Alya started, "should my breed really matter to you?"

"I don't know…should it?" Alya got frustrated. Naria was right, unfortunately. Inuyasha was a total blockhead.

"But how can you talk to the baby and she understands you?" Kagome chimed in, "I mean we all see that she's capable of understanding some of the things that you say, but how does she understand everything?"

"Uh…" Alya hesitated, "well, that actually has something to do with our breed. You see, Mira and I are… well… psychic." The group looked at her, astonished. Everyone thought that psychics were extinct, after what Naraku did to them almost seventy years ago. Now there was one sitting right in front of them.

"But aren't they extinct?" Inuyasha shouted to her.

"Well, not really," Alya answered, "A lot of my kind were killed before I was born, but some of us managed to survive."

"Oh, really?" Miroku said with a smile on his face. Before anyone could say anything, Miroku was sitting in front of Alya, careful to keep his distance from her. He still had a red handprint on his face. "And I suppose that there are other women like you who have survived? Young and unmarried?" Alya sighed heavily and said,

"Yeah, sure. My sister, Naria is only a year older than me and she hasn't chosen a husband just yet. But you're not really her type." Miroku's grin suddenly left his face as he heard what Alya last said, not understanding why. Sango got frustrated and she walked over to him, grabbed his ear, and said,

"That's enough you lecher!" she dragged him to the other side of the hut by his ear, him writhing in pain while she was doing it. Alya giggled to herself. Mira clapped.

"You see, I'm a princess."

"_Princess?_" the group asked in unison. Sango stopped and thought for a second.

"Oh, yeah, the three princesses! The oldest one is Naria, the second oldest one is Alya, and the youngest is Brandi. Alya, you're said to be the most powerful one out of the whole psychic village." Soon, all eyes were on Sango. How did she know these things?

Inuyasha stood.

"Whatever," he said, getting up, "It's not like I care. But you better not get in your way, that's all I'm saying!!" Kagome stood behind him angrily.

"Don't be so rude!" she yelled.

"I ain't being rude; I'm just telling the truth!" Kagome's blood began to boil…

"Inuyasha…" He looked nervous.

"SIT!!" Alya and Mira laughed as his face pounded into the ground. Alya sighed, gave Mira to Kagome and went outside to be to herself. And outside, she sang the sad song her heart had been singing for years…

Miroku, who had followed her outside, seemed to be paralyzed when he heard her voice. So high pitched and trained, it seemed. But she only sang sad songs. Why was that?

Alya sighed and buried her face into he knees.

"Miroku, you can come out now," she said lowly. He appeared from behind the trees and sat a small distance away from her.

"So, you sing?" he asked. She looked at him like he was a fool.

"Did you or did you not just spy on me a couple minutes ago?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry." She sighed and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." She pulled her knees up to her chin and sighed. She then looked at the ring on her finger. Miroku caught a glimpse of it and his heart began to pound.

"Are you married?" She shook her head.

"Engaged. I love him, a lot. And if I die…I'll only be leaving him behind. And I would've failed my family, disgracing them. You see…I'm after Naraku also. Like you, I have a curse on my hand. Except it's on my left hand instead. We called it the "Psychic Strain" It serves as a powerful weapon, but the price of using it is very high. Slowly, agonizingly, the body shuts down more and more when you use it. Even if you don't use it, the body shuts itself down totally, due to that curse. So that's why my parents and grandparents had to have children so young. My Grandmamma, right after my mother was born, was defending our village and right when she had him cornered, he pulled out a scroll and burned an invisible hole that penetrated through her body and killed her instantly, but immediately passed on to my mother. It was then that Naraku killed off almost my whole village and sickened my mother drastically." Miroku chuckled.

"Then I suppose we are not that different." Alya tried to smile, but did so unsuccessfully. Miroku got up, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Get some rest. We head off tomorrow." With that said, he left. As Alya watched him go away, she sighed partially with relief and got up.

"I'll rest, but not now." She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, put the bracelet on her wrist, and took off flying, hoping to get some answers and clear her mind.


End file.
